Choices
by JustAnotherGirl1703
Summary: Bella's mom died when she was thirteen. As far as she knows her dad is stationed over seas. The Cullen's adopt her. Will sparks fly between her and Edward? Will he be able to help her? Full Summary Inside. All Human. R&R AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys.**

**You probably don't know, but I did have another story posted. It was called The Unknown Truth. However I took it down as I couldn't think of anything to put in it. **

**Anyway this is a new Story. And I hope you guys like it. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Summary: Bella's mother died when she was thirteen and her dad was stationed over seas. She put herself up for adoption and goes to live with the Cullen's. Will Edward be able to help her? Will Sparks fly? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to S. Meyer.**

BPOV

_Dad,_

_I'm just writing to you to let you know that I'm doing fine. But I do have something to tell you._

_I'm putting myself up for adoption. Mom died 3 years ago and I can't stay with Aunt Claire forever. _

_I know you're out there fighting for this country and I'm proud of you for doing that._

_I'm not going to take you away from that either._

_I won't keep in contact with you; it'll hurt me too much. I'm sorry, but this is for the best._

_I love you. _

_-Bella._

Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of the letter I wrote to my Dad. It was my final night here at the adoption home. Tomorrow I was being adopted by the Cullen's.

I was finishing my packing. Not that I had much to pack, but there was still a little bit left to do. Mostly putting picture and memories I have into a case ready to go.

My name is Isabella Swan, I'm 16 years old and I've been in this adoption home for six months now. Tomorrow I get to leave. Finally.

After I sent that letter to my dad I didn't hear from him. I guessed that he was too hurt to bother with me.

I didn't realize what the time was as I sat here thinking to myself. But it was almost 11:00pm. I decided that I should probably head to bed. I needed to be ready with my cases downstairs by 10am, so the Cullen's could pick me up.

The next morning rolled on and I could feel the sun on my face. I was going to miss the sun…

You see, the Cullen's live in Forks, Washington. One of the rainiest places in the world. I was currently living in Phoenix, Arizona.

I got out of bed and got ready for the days Journey. Packing my last toiletries into my case.

10am soon rolled around and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen arrived.

"Hello, Isabella." Mr. Cullen said politely.

"Hi. Call me Bella please", I spoke in the same polite tone.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Lindsay." I said, throwing a weak smile her way.

"Bye Bella", she said, throwing a smile back. Probably happy to see that a family wants me in their family.

The Journey to Forks was excruciating, but we finally reached the Cullen's house at about 3:30pm.

The house was amazing. It was big and had three floors. The walls were all painted in natural colors with modern canvases on the walls of sunsets, forests and other things of nature.

However I didn't know the Cullen's had other kids too.

They were all gathered in the living area, some stood as we entered and the others remained seated smiling at us.

"Kids, this is Bella. Bella these are Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Our other adopted children." He said gesturing to each one as he spoke their names.

Alice was short and very pixie-like. She had small features and spiky, Jet-black hair that suited her petite figure. She was wearing a vest top with a white and blue baseball top and denim shorts with black tights. On her feet she had black ballet flats

Rosalie was stunning. She was tall and blonde. She looked like she had just stepped foot out of a photo-shoot. She had bright blue and pale skin. She was wearing a long-sleeved red t-shirt with dark skinny jeans. She too was wearing black ballet flats.

Jasper had curly, honey blonde hair and too bright blue eyes, just as striking as Rosalie's. He was tall too. He was wearing dark was jeans and a baggy t-shirt with trainers.

Next was Emmett. He was very Burly and you could blatantly see that he worked out. He was tall and looked built to be a weight lifter. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and baggy blue jeans with trainers too.

Then I looked over to see Edward. And he wasn't what I was expecting. He had Coppery-bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was tall and well built, but not as big as Emmett. He was wearing dark wash jeans that weren't tight, but they weren't baggy like Jasper and Emmett's either. He had on a grey t-shirt with a light blue button down over the top, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

I felt very self conscious over myself at that minute, looking at them. They were all gorgeous and I was just plain Bella Swan. I was then thinking that I wouldn't fit in very well around here…

Just then Alice's face broke out into a huge smile. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oh My Gosh! You're here! We're going to be great friends! I can already see it!" She said so fast I as only just able to understand.

"Now Alice, calm down. Why don't you all go show Bella to her room?" Esme suggested.

They all nodded and ran up the stairs. I followed behind them, trying not to trip. Although just as I reached the top of the stair case, I tripped on the last step.

I covered my face ready to feel the impact of the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the person who the two arms belonged to, but I found myself lost in Edwards's bright green eyes.

I felt my face heat up. I quickly regained my thoughts and dragged myself up with the help of Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." I said, smiling weakly.

By this time the blush had disappeared off my face and he led me to my room.

Once we reached my room, they showed me where everything was and left me to unpack and said they'd send someone to get me when dinner was ready.

My room was on the third floor, with Edwards and the music room. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Esme and Carlisle's rooms were on the second floor.

There was a bathroom on the second and third floor and a toilet on the first. The kitchen, living room, games room, and a few closets were on the first floor too.

I liked the house and felt really comfortable here. Now was just to get to know everyone.

At dinner I found out a lot about the Cullen Family.

I found out that other than me, Edward was the most recently adopted, 3 years ago. I found out that her played Piano too.

I found out that Alice and Rosalie are very into fashion and are going to give me a makeover one day.

I found out that Jasper has a southern accent and is very into the Civil War.

It wasn't very shocking o find out that Emmett liked sports. I wasn't surprised because of his size. I found out that they all go to Forks High which I would be attending in a weeks time as it was Spring Break at the minute.

I found out other stuff too, like that Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital and that Esme love interior decorating and design. There was a lot more too.

After dinner I went upstairs, tired after the day's events and planned on having an early night.

I was going to like it here. I could feel it. They were my family now. My past is still there, but I'll be able to live with that memory.

**Hope you guys liked it. I will be updating again within the next two weeks. More likely to be on a weekend, as I am busy with school and such in the week. **

**Read and Review guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to S. Meyer. **

BPOV

I was changed into my pajamas and settled into bed ready to read my tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet when my phone started to ring.

I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Aunt Claire.

Me and my aunt were as close as anything. She's my dad, Charlie's, sister. I stayed with her until I put myself up for adoption. She didn't want me to go, but I had too. I did this for me. I didn't want to be the girl who has no mother and her dad is never there.

I answered the phone to her.

"Hey Claire" I said, happy to hear from her.

"Hey Bells, what's it like in Forks?" She asked, but there was something off about her voice. She sounded very strained, like she was keeping something in.

"It's fine. Very green and wet, but it's nice. Not really enjoying the weather though." I said.

"Is everything okay Claire? Your voice sounds a bit off." I asked her, slightly worried.

"Not really Bells." She said, sadly.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, really worried now.

"It's your dad Bella. He's been killed. He was shot in fight." She spoke sadly, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

I was motionless. I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. He was gone. My father had been shot. My parents are dead.

I could hear Claire weeping trying to get me to answer, but it wouldn't happen. I was in such a state of shock that I just hung up on her.

I didn't ask when it happened. I just assumed it was quite recent from how upset Claire was.

About an hour later Emmett and Alice came to check on me. I was still sat motionless in my state of shock on my bed.

They crept quietly through the door when #I didn't answer to their knocking. They saw me there, tears rolling down my cheeks in silence and instantly got worried.

"Bella! Are you okay? What's happened!" Alice asked, worry covering all her features.

"He's gone, they're both gone." I said my voice breaking. I started to sob. Tears flooding my face and my shoulders shaking violently from my sobbing.

"Bella? Who's gone?" She asked, confused.

"M-m-my p-parents. They're b-both d-dead." I carried on sobbing, only just managing to form words.

"Emmett. You go. I'll stay here until she falls asleep. Don't tell the others until she says it's okay." Alice spoke quietly, hugging me to her side, trying to calm me down.

She continued to whisper and cradle me top her on my bed until my eyes slid shut, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in the morning with tear stained cheeks.

I could still remember what happened. It felt like it had happened seconds ago instead of hours.

I sorted myself out and got myself ready to face the family downstairs and explain to them why I was even here and the news I had received last night.

After we had al eaten, Alice gathered everyone in the living room for me.

Once they were all seated, I began my story.

"First, you guys should know why I'm here." I said, seriousness covering my face.

"I'm here because I put myself up for adoption six months ago. My mother died 3 years ago and my dad was stationed over seas. The last my dad heard from me was six months ago, just before I put myself up for adoption. I wrote him a letter telling him what I was doing and that I loved him. He never wrote back. Last night I found out why" I said, my voice strained and about to break.

"He was shot in fight. He was out there fighting and got killed." My voice broke on the last word. I felt silent tears rolling down my face.

"I thought you guys should know and I'll explain to Carlisle and Esme later." I said.

They all sat there stunned. Alice and Rosalie had tears in their eyes and came over to hug me. Emmett and Jasper both said to me that they'd help me.

Edward's reaction was the one I didn't expect. He too, walked over to me and hugged me and said it'd be okay. That they'd all look after me and make sure I was okay.

I was falling more and more for this guy by the second. But he would never want me. I could see it. I was just pathetic compared to them.

Three months have passed since I found out about my father and told the Cullen's.

And now it was just a distant memory. I was part of he family now, more than I ever thought I would be. Alice and Rose take me shopping. Emmett and Jasper are always bout, teasing me about my clumsiness.

The relationship between Edward and I had grown. He was my Best Friend now. We were closer than we ever had been and were growing closer by the minute. We knew everything about each other.

Over the last three months a lot has happened. Alice and Jasper have been dating for two months now. So have Emmett and Rosalie.

School was just like any school would be. Edward was in most of my lessons though so it was okay.

Time was passing and I was healing quicker than anyone thought I would. I was glad about that too.

No matter how close me and Edward were, there was still one secret I kept from him. And that was how very much in love with him I was.

Alice and Rose knew about it. The cornered me about it one day about a month ago. I'm pretty sure they told Jasper and Emmett about it too. I just prayed that Emmett and Jasper didn't tell Edward.

Every time we were near each other, every time he would grab my hand or my arm, shocks would run through me. I would get lost in his eyes every time he looked at me. I couldn't help the feeling inside of me that wanted to reach out and run my fingers through his wild coppery-bronze array of hair.

There was one feeling I wanted to get rid of though. How much I knew he wouldn't want me. I just hoped that one day he would love me as much as I love him.

**Apologies for the huge skip in the middle, but I couldn't think of anything to put in the middle. **

**Here are the ages of them:**

**Bella – 16**

**Alice- 16**

**Rosalie – 17**

**Edward – 16**

**Jasper – 17**

**Emmett – 17**

**Hope that cleared up parts of it for you.**

**There might be a skip of a few years at some point too. I might skip a few school years to where they have all graduated, so I can use some of my other ideas. Not sure if there will be yet.**

**Thank you for reading guys! Please review. **

**You know you want to. ;) **

**-JustAnotherGirl1703**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Guys!**

**New Chapter! **

**If you guys are reading my other story too, you will notice that I'm trying to update them at the same time. So I apologize if any chapters are really short. **

**However it may only be the other story with the shorter chapters as I can really relate to this one and find it really easy to come up with ideas from past experiences.**

**Anyway, enough of that. Here we are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to S. Meyer**

BPOV

It's a new day. And I really wanted to see Edward. Which I would of anyway. We live in the same house. But I was desperate.

I decided to get in the shower. So I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped my pajamas while I was waiting for the water to heat up. If you could even call them pajamas.

My pajamas consisted of a baggy t-shirt and a holey pair of grey sweatpants.

I hopped into the shower. The washing my hair and body. I stood under the hot water for a while, until I finally decided that I had enough.

I wrapped my hair up in a towel and dried off. I decided to wear my grey jeans and long-sleeved blue t-shirt.

I rubbed my hair with a towel for a bit, until it was just damp and tied it up in a ponytail.

When I walked downstairs, Edward was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cheerio's.

"Everyone went out" Edward said over a mouthful of cereal.

"Okay. Where'd they go?" I asked him, while grabbing myself a bowl of cheerio's.

"Alice and Rose dragged Emmett and Jasper shopping. Esme went out with her friends for the day and Carlisle is at work until about 8 tonight." He said turning back to his cheerio's.

"Oh. Okay. Wait. What time is it?" I asked. Surely it wasn't that late. I never slept in late on weekends. Ever.

"!0am" Edward said, dumping his empty bowl in the sink and sitting back down with me.

"Oh… Well do you want to watch movies today or something?" I asked.

He smiled at me, a lopsided grin.

"Sure" He said.

We got together some snacks and picked out some movies.

We were going to watch Moulin Rouge, Romeo and Juliet and The Lion King.

We were half way through Romeo and Juliet, the second movie, and I had to say something. This movie was screwed up.

"Urgh!" I groaned.

"What?" Edward asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"This movie! It's screwed up and none of them realize it!" I said.

"Umm… How?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well, first, who fakes their own death? I mean really? And the plan is ridiculous! There are so many ways it could go wrong. She could have actually died, she could have got sealed in the tomb, she could have woken up while someone was in the tomb, her parents could have decided to cremate her, she could have been buried alive and so many other completely obvious reasons! And it's so not obvious that something was up at the end when she stabs herself when she's meant to be dead anyways…" I said, sarcasm lacing my voice on the last part.

Edward was just staring at me with a look tht clearly said 'alright chill out'.

"Well, okay then" He said, clearly not able to think of a way to respond.

By the time 5 o'clock rolled around, nobody else had shown up yet. Edward and I were getting hungry too, so we decided to order out. We ordered pizza from the local pizza delivery place.

We sat in the kitchen table in silence eating our own pizzas. That was pretty much the way it stayed too.

Alice, Emmett and the gang were home about 10 minutes after we finished our pizzas. And because it was a Saturday night, Alice insisted that we do something.

Eventually we all settled for going to a new karaoke club downtown. It was called Sing.

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper had eaten out, which was why they were in so late. However, now they insisted on dressing me for tonight.

I really didn't expect it to take them a whole hour though…

"Believe me Bella, this is the shortest time we've ever managed to do this. We normally would spend about 2 hour's minimum doing this, but we don't have much time." Alice said, matter-of-factly.

We were on the road by 6:30 and we arrived at the club at about quarter to seven.

We sat in a booth and Emmett and the guys went to get some drinks.

When the guys returned with all of our drinks, Alice insisted that we all go up and sing.

"I'm going to put all of our names down! And yes you will know the songs I choose for you!" Alice spoke before any of us could say anything, then she went over to talk to the DJ and put our names down.

"So." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"What did you two do today?" Rose asked, with a cheeky smirk on her face. _They so planned this…_ I thought to myself.

"Watched movies", me and Edward said Simultaneously. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Right, it's time for our next singers tonight! Come on up Alice and Rosalie!" The DJ said into his microphone.

Everyone cheered as the two girls walked on stage.

"What are you girls singing for us?" The DJ asked.

"We going to sing Blow by Kesha" Alice said into her microphone.

The song started to play.

(AN: **Bold = Alice **_Italics = Rosalie __**Bold Italics = Both**_)

_Back door cracked__  
><em>_We don't need a key__  
><em>_We get in for free__  
><em>_No VIP sleaze___

_Drink that Kool-Aid__  
><em>_Follow my lead__  
><em>_Now you're one of us__  
><em>_You're coming with me__  
><em>  
><em><strong>It's time to kill the lights<strong>__**  
><strong>__**And shut the DJ down**__**  
><strong>__**(This place about to)**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight were taking over**__**  
><strong>__**No one's getting out**__****_

_**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Now what (What)<strong>**  
><strong>**We're taking control****  
><strong>**We get what we want****  
><strong>**We do what you don't******

**Dirt and glitter****  
><strong>**Cover the floor****  
><strong>**We're pretty and sick****  
><strong>**We're young and we're bored (Ha)****  
><strong>  
><em><strong>It's time to lose your mind<strong>__**  
><strong>__**And let the crazy out**__****_

_**(This place about to)**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight we're taking names**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause we don't mess around**__****_

_**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to**__****_

_**(Blow)**_

_Go, go, go, go insane__  
><em>_Go insane__  
><em>_Throw some glitter__  
><em>_Make it rain on him__  
><em>_Let me see them Hanes__  
><em>_Let me, let me see them Hanes__  
><em>  
><strong>Go insane<strong>**  
><strong>**Go insane****  
><strong>**Throw some glitter****  
><strong>**Make it rain on him****  
><strong>**Let me see them Hanes****  
><strong>**Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)****  
><strong>  
><em><strong>We are taking, over (Blow)<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Get used to it, over (Blow)**__****_

_**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow (Oh)**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to blow (Oh)**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to blow**__**  
><strong>__**Blow**__**  
><strong>__**This place about to**_

Alice and Rosalie could really sing. Although, I'm pretty sure, there is just about nothing that this family can't do.

Emmett went next and sung 'I Like Big Butts' and then Jasper sung one of his country songs.

There were two people singing after them. There names were Lauren and Jessica. Boy, were they awful.

"Okay. Next we have Edward! C'mon up Edward!" The DJ said into the mic.

Edward made his way to the stage while everyone cheered for him.

The DJ didn't say what song he was singing, but I instantly knew what song it was when the music started. I really liked this song.

_**We'll do it all**__**  
><strong>__**Everything**__**  
><strong>__**On our own**__****_

_**We don't need**__**  
><strong>__**Anything**__**  
><strong>__**Or anyone**__****_

_**If I lay here**__**  
><strong>__**If I just lay here**__**  
><strong>__**would you lie with me and just forget the world?**__****_

_**I don't quite know**__**  
><strong>__**How to say**__**  
><strong>__**How I feel**__****_

_**Those three words**__**  
><strong>__**Are said too much**__**  
><strong>__**They're not enough**__****_

_**If I lay here**__**  
><strong>__**If I just lay here**__**  
><strong>__**would you lie with me and just forget the world?**__****_

_**Forget what we're told**__**  
><strong>__**Before we get too old**__**  
><strong>__**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**__****_

_**Let's waste time**__**  
><strong>__**Chasing cars**__**  
><strong>__**Around our heads**__****_

_**I need your grace**__**  
><strong>__**To remind me**__**  
><strong>__**To find my own**__****_

_**If I lay here**__**  
><strong>__**If I just lay here**__**  
><strong>__**would you lie with me and just forget the world?**__****_

_**Forget what we're told**__**  
><strong>__**Before we get too old**__**  
><strong>__**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**__****_

_**All that I am**__**  
><strong>__**All that I ever was**__**  
><strong>__**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**__****_

_**I don't know where**__**  
><strong>__**Confused about how as well**__**  
><strong>__**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**__****_

_**If I lay here**__**  
><strong>__**If I just lay here**__**  
><strong>__**would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

Edward too was a fantastic singer. Everyone lapped and cheered at the end of the song. _Yeah, there is definitely nothing that this family can't do…_ I thought.

"Okay now, we have Bella, singing Love Story!" The DJ sounded into the microphone.

I instantly knew Alice was up to something when the song started. She knew I liked Edward and was trying to set me up.

I was blushing as everyone cheered as I made my way to the stage. I didn't like being the center of attention.

The song started to play and I waited to start.

_**We were both young when I first saw you.**__**  
><strong>__**I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm standing there,**____**  
><strong>__**On the balcony in summer air.**__****_

_**I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.**__**  
><strong>__**See you make your way through the crowd,**__**  
><strong>__**And say, "Hello",**____**  
><strong>__**Little did I know,**__****_

_**That you were Romeo,**____**  
><strong>__**You were throwing pebbles,**__**  
><strong>__**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**__**  
><strong>__**And I was crying on the staircase,**____**  
><strong>__**Begging you, "Please don't go".**__****_

_**And I said,**__**  
><strong>__**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.**__**  
><strong>__**You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,**__**  
><strong>__**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."**__****_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you,**__**  
><strong>__**We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,**__**  
><strong>__**So close your eyes,**____**  
><strong>__**Escape this town for a little while.**__****_

_**'Cause you were Romeo,**____**  
><strong>__**I was a scarlet letter,**__**  
><strong>__**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**__**  
><strong>__**But you were everything to me,**____**  
><strong>__**Begging you, "Please don't go".**__****_

_**And I said,**__**  
><strong>__**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.**__**  
><strong>__**You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,**__**  
><strong>__**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."**__****_

_**"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**__**  
><strong>__**This love is difficult, but it's real.**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,**__**  
><strong>__**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."**__****_

_**Well, I got tired of waiting,**__**  
><strong>__**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**__**  
><strong>__**My faith in you was fading,**____**  
><strong>__**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**__****_

_**And I said,**__**  
><strong>__**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**__**  
><strong>__**I keep waiting for you, but you never come.**__**  
><strong>__**Is this in my head,**____**  
><strong>__**I don't know what to think,"**__****_

_**He knelt to the ground,**____**  
><strong>__**And pulled out a ring and said,**__**  
><strong>__**"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**__**  
><strong>__**I love you, and that's all I really know.**__**  
><strong>__**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,**____**  
><strong>__**It's a love story, baby just say yes."**__**  
><strong>__**Ohhhh ohhh**__**  
><strong>__**We were both young when I first saw you...**__****_

_**We were both young when I first saw you...**_

I blushed as I made my way off stage. I kept my head down as I walked back to our table. They were all grinning like idiots when I got there.

"Bella, you're really good! Why didn't you say you could sing?" Rose said excitedly as I sat down.

"Yeah Bells, I'm hurt! Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett teased.

"I guess I never really thought I was any good." I said blushing again.

Edward just stared at me and after a minute he smiled his crooked grin at me.

_Does he feel the same way?_ I thought to myself… I couldn't help but wonder, no matter how much I knew he wouldn't feel the same way for me that I do him.

**Well? This one good? It's a lot longer than the others, that's mostly because of the lyrics.**

**Review please!**

**-JustAnotherGirl1703 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy Guys!**

**So it has taken me a little longer than I expected it to for me to update this story. Been having family struggles lately.**

**Either way, I'm here now and the chapter is posted! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We all had a late night last night. It was tons of fun, but I am extremely tired this morning. I was honestly just glad it was Sunday and that we didn't have school today.

I laid there in bed staring at the ceiling for a while, going over last nights' events.

I remember going to the karaoke bar and having tons of fun and the guys all shocked about my singing abilities.

Singing has always been something I have always enjoyed. I used to sing a lot. I didn't sing much after my parents' death. I'd sing if I really wanted too, but other than that, I wouldn't. Singing last night made me think. I missed it.

After laying there for a while, I finally decided against my will, that I should get up. I dragged my body to the shower and let the hot water was away the remains of last nights sleep and exhaustion.

Once I was dressed, hair brushed and teeth brushed, I went downstairs to go and see everyone and get something to eat.

"Morning everyone!" I chirped, whilst grabbing a bowel and some cereal, along with a spoon and the milk out of the fridge.

I got a chorus of 'hello's' and 'good morning's' back from them all.

From the convocation they were having, they weren't going to be up to much today, so I decided to go up to my room.

After a while of debating on what to do, I finally settled for singing.

I went through my iPod and picked out a backing track to one of my favorite songs. It was I Got You, by Leona Lewis.

This song meant a lot to me. It made me think about how glad I really was to be with the Cullen's. I really couldn't have asked for anyone better than them.

I started to sing.

_**A **__**place **__**to **__**crash**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**__**  
><strong>__**No **__**need **__**to**__**ask**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**__**  
><strong>__**Just **__**get **__**on **__**the **__**phone**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**__**  
><strong>__**Come **__**and **__**pick **__**you **__**up **__**if **__**I **__**have **__**to**__**  
><strong>__**What's **__**weird **__**about **__**it**__**  
><strong>__**Is **__**we're **__**right **__**at **__**the **__**end**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**mad **__**about **__**it**__**  
><strong>__**Just **__**figured **__**it **__**out **__**in **__**my **__**head**__**  
><strong>__**I'm **__**proud **__**to **__**say**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**_

_**Go **__**ahead **__**and **__**say **__**goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**I'll **__**be **__**alright**__**  
><strong>__**Go **__**ahead **__**and **__**make **__**me **__**cry**__**  
><strong>__**I'll **__**be **__**alright**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**when **__**you **__**need **__**a **__**place **__**to **__**run **__**to**__**  
><strong>__**For **__**better **__**for **__**worse**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**_

_**Ain't **__**falling **__**a**__**part, **__**or **__**bitter**__**  
><strong>__**Let's **__**be **__**bigger **__**than **__**that **__**and **__**remember**__**  
><strong>__**The **__**cooling **__**out door **__**when **__**you're **__**all **__**alone**__**  
><strong>__**We'll **__**go **__**on **__**surviving**__**  
><strong>__**No **__**drama, **__**no **__**need **__**for **__**a **__**show**__**  
><strong>__**Just **__**wanna **__**say**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**_

_**Go **__**ahead **__**and **__**say **__**goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**I'll **__**be **__**alright**__**  
><strong>__**Go **__**ahead **__**and **__**make **__**me **__**cry**__**  
><strong>__**I'll **__**be **__**alright**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**when **__**you **__**need **__**a **__**place **__**to **__**run **__**to**__**  
><strong>__**For **__**better **__**for **__**worse**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**__**  
><strong>__**Go **__**ahead **__**and **__**say **__**goodbye **__**(go **__**ahead)**__**  
><strong>__**I'll **__**be **__**alright **__**(say **__**goodbye)**__**  
><strong>__**Go **__**ahead **__**and **__**make **__**me **__**cry**__**  
><strong>__**I'll **__**be **__**alright**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**when **__**you **__**need **__**a **__**place **__**to **__**run **__**to**__**  
><strong>__**For **__**better **__**for **__**worse**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**_

_**'Cause **__**this **__**is **__**love **__**and **__**life**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**nothing **__**we **__**can **__**both **__**control**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**if **__**it **__**don't **__**feel **__**right**__**  
><strong>__**You're **__**not **__**losing **__**me **__**by **__**letting **__**me **__**know**_

_**Go **__**ahead **__**and **__**say **__**goodbye **__**(say **__**goodbye)**__**  
><strong>__**I'll **__**be **__**alright**__**  
><strong>__**Go **__**ahead **__**and **__**make **__**me **__**cry**__**  
><strong>__**I'll **__**be **__**alright**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**when **__**you **__**need **__**a **__**place **__**to **__**run **__**to**__**  
><strong>__**For **__**better **__**for **__**worse**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**__**  
><strong>__**Go **__**ahead **__**and **__**say **__**goodbye **__**(go **__**ahead)**__**  
><strong>__**I'll **__**be **__**alright **__**(say **__**goodbye)**__**  
><strong>__**Go **__**ahead **__**and **__**make **__**me **__**cry**__**  
><strong>__**I'll **__**be **__**alright**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**when **__**you **__**need **__**a **__**place **__**to **__**run **__**to**__**  
><strong>__**For **__**better **__**for **__**worse**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**_

_**A **__**place **__**to **__**crash**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**__**  
><strong>__**No **__**need **__**to **__**ask**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**you**_

I didn't realize someone had opened the door whilst I was singing. When I turned around I saw Edward standing in the doorway staring with what looked like awe.

"Come here", he said, grabbing my arm and leading me into another room, where a piano sat.

He sat me down at the piano bench and then sat down beside me.

"Do you know the song Halo, by Beyonce?" He asked looking at me.

"Umm.. Yeah.." I said, curious as to what he was doing.

Then he started to play the song.

He looked at me and nodded, urging me to sing to it. So I did.

I waited and then started to sing along.

_**Remember **__**those **__**walls **__**I **__**built**__**  
><strong>__**Well, **__**baby **__**they're **__**tumbling **__**down**__**  
><strong>__**And **__**they **__**didn't **__**even **__**put **__**up **__**a **__**fight**__**  
><strong>__**They **__**didn't **__**even **__**make **__**a **__**sound**_

_**I **__**found **__**a **__**way **__**to **__**let **__**you **__**in**__**  
><strong>__**But **__**I **__**never **__**really **__**had **__**a **__**doubt**__**  
><strong>__**Standing **__**in **__**the **__**light **__**of **__**your **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**got **__**my **__**angel **__**now**_

_**It's **__**like **__**I've **__**been **__**awakened**__**  
><strong>__**Every **__**rule **__**I **__**had **__**you **__**breakin'**__**  
><strong>__**It's **__**the **__**risk **__**that **__**I'm **__**takin'**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**ain't **__**never **__**gonna **__**shut **__**you **__**out**_

_**Everywhere **__**I'm **__**looking **__**now**__**  
><strong>__**I'm **__**surrounded **__**by **__**your **__**embrace**__**  
><strong>__**Baby **__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**You **__**know **__**you're **__**my **__**saving **__**grace**_

_**You're **__**everything **__**I **__**need **__**and **__**more**__**  
><strong>__**It's **__**written **__**all **__**over **__**your **__**face**__**  
><strong>__**Baby **__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**Pray **__**it **__**won't **__**fade **__**away**_

_**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**_

_**Hit **__**me **__**like **__**a **__**ray **__**of **__**sun**__**  
><strong>__**Burning **__**through **__**my **__**darkest **__**night**__**  
><strong>__**You're **__**the **__**only **__**one **__**that **__**I **__**want**__**  
><strong>__**Think **__**I'm **__**addicted **__**to **__**your **__**light**_

_**I **__**swore **__**I'd **__**never **__**fall **__**again**__**  
><strong>__**But **__**this **__**don't **__**even **__**feel **__**like **__**falling**__**  
><strong>__**Gravity **__**can't **__**forget**__**  
><strong>__**To **__**pull **__**me **__**back **__**to **__**the **__**ground **__**again**_

_****__**Feels **__**like **__**I've **__**been **__**awakened**__**  
><strong>__**Every **__**rule **__**I **__**had **__**you **__**breakin'**__**  
><strong>__**The **__**risk **__**that **__**I'm **__**takin'**__**  
><strong>__**I'm **__**never **__**gonna **__**shut **__**you **__**out**_

_**Everywhere **__**I'm **__**looking **__**now**__**  
><strong>__**I'm **__**surrounded **__**by **__**your **__**embrace**__**  
><strong>__**Baby **__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**You **__**know **__**you're **__**my **__**saving **__**grace**_

_**You're **__**everything **__**I **__**need **__**and **__**more**__**  
><strong>__**It's **__**written **__**all **__**over **__**your **__**face**__**  
><strong>__**Baby **__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**Pray **__**it **__**won't **__**fade **__**away**_

_**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**_

_**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**Halo, **__**halo**_

_**Everywhere **__**I'm **__**looking **__**now**__**  
><strong>__**I'm **__**surrounded **__**by **__**your **__**embrace**__**  
><strong>__**Baby **__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**You **__**know **__**you're **__**my **__**saving **__**grace**_

_**You're **__**everything **__**I **__**need **__**and **__**more**__**  
><strong>__**It's **__**written **__**all **__**over **__**your **__**face**__**  
><strong>__**Baby **__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**Pray **__**it **__**won't **__**fade **__**away**_

_**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**_

_**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**can **__**see **__**your **__**halo **__**halo **__**halo**_

We turned and looked at each other and smiled.

He had the same spark in his eyes as he did last night at the Karaoke place. I was sure he felt the same way.

Loud clapping, cheering and whistling broke us out of our trance and brought us back to reality.

We turned to look at the door to find everyone including Carlisle and Esme standing in the doorway smiling.

I blushed and looked away.

"OhMyGosh! You guys were fantastic! You should do that more often!" Alice spoke so fast we could only just understand her.

* * *

><p>That was pretty much it for the rest of the day. I'd either have been sitting in my room reading or downstairs watching TV with the guys.<p>

I wasn't really sure what to make out of what happened earlier. But I was positive of two things.

The first thing was that I like Edward.

The second thing, I was going to need Alice and Rose's help to build up the confidence to confront him and ask him about his feelings for me.

But in reality we all know that the second thing was a load of crap. I wouldn't be able to do it. I felt like a coward.

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>**What ****do ****you ****think? ****Leave ****reviws ****and ****let ****me ****know!**

**The ****songs ****I ****used ****in ****this ****chapter ****were;**

**Halo**** – ****Beyonce**

**I ****Got ****You**** – ****Leona ****Lewis**

**Songs ****from ****the ****last ****chapter;**

**Blow**** – ****Kesha**

**Chasing ****Cars**** – ****Snow ****Patrol**

**Love ****Story**** – ****Taylor ****Swift**

**Not ****sure ****when ****I****'****ll ****update ****next, ****but ****I****'****ll ****try ****not ****to ****leave ****it ****too ****long.**

**Thank ****you ****for ****reading ****guys! ****:)**

**-JustAnotherGirl1703**


	5. AN Important!

Hi everyone!

I know I haven't updated in a loooonnnngggg time and I'm really sorry. I'm not going to start making up a whole story of why I stopped writing, but I'm not really sure myself why I stopped.

However, I might start writing again and start with a new story when I can figure out what to write it about. I'll try to make it as quick as I can!

As for now, I'm sooo sorry! Send me a message if you have any questions!

Love you guys! :)


End file.
